It Should Really be Called the Department of Freakiness
by PatronusIsAMockingjay3
Summary: What happens when Hermione gets a job in the infamous Department of Mysteries? And why would she even want to go there in the first place?


**Hello! So, this is my new story that I actually wrote for a class on MNI (Muggle Net Interactive, a great site which you guys should all go and see!) but I thought I would but it up here too, to see if anyone else likes it. I had always wondered about the difference between dying in the veil on OotP, and actually dying, so I decided to make up my own ending:P I really like this idea, because Sirius is one of my favourite characters.**

**Imma shush now, before I give it all away. Remember, reviews are like love, and most people want love! (I'm so subtle) PLEASE REVIEW ;D**

**-PIAM xx**

* * *

It should really be called the Department of Freakiness

It should really be called the 'Department of Freakiness' I thought, as I was lead through the twisting corridors of the lower levels of the Ministry. It was my first day of work here, and I was already missing the little cottage we had bought recently, and just wanted to get out of here, and back to Ron.

"Miss Granger? This way please, and do not daydream, there are things in here which may… effect daydreams…" there man in front of me said, sounding exactly as if he had said that thousands of times before.

So I stopped my daydream of home, and focussed on now. I was here, soon after the war had ended, to work in the Department of Mysteries. The tunnels and objects that had scared me so much last time I visited now held only interesting secrets, and more knowledge for me. But even so, I shuddered at the memories of Ron fighting off that brain, of the purple flash that hit me - NO! This was just like a DADA test from school; you had to pay attention, and focus and…

"Miss Granger! Careful!"

Whoops, I had walked into a pillar of some kind of strange stone. Hmmm, I thought, it looks familiar. Then I remembered something: it was obsidian. So muggle school HAD been useful after all. I smiled, proud of having remembered that, then frowned, "Where exactly are we going?"

"To the heart of the Department, Miss Granger," he said, not surprisingly, mysteriously.

"But where is that?" I replied impatiently - we had been walking for at least ten minutes now!

"Somewhere."

Merlin, he was worse than Dumbledore for withholding information. But I held my tongue and kept walking. I really needed to know about that veil, for Harry's sake. Where it had taken Sirius, how it had taken Sirius. And what all those /things/ were in jars. And why the hell they had mutant brains that attacked people down here. Honestly, the Department of Mysteries was more confusing that mysterious. I sighed and kept on walking, my legs beginning to hurt, and this corridor looked exactly the same.

It was eerie how similar it looked to the one just before. We walked through a door, into another identical corridor. Then another, then another. By this time, my legs were aching a lot, but all the corridors just looked the same! We weren't getting any where. So, being the impatient woman I am, I interrupted the silence.

"Are we actually going anywhere?"

The man, who hadn't once introduced himself, just smiled and continued walking with an infuriatingly light tread. Here I was, trudging along, going no where, towards my first day - ha, walk! - of work, and he had the gall to act as if this was perfectly normal! Arghhh!

Then I flipped out. This was not at all what I had expected from the Department of Mysteries. I wasn't sure exactly what I had expected, possibly something along the lines of experimental magic, and complicated counter curses, but certainly not walking through endless corridors, going absolutely NO WHERE!.

"REALLY! I came here to actually do something! Not just follow a so far nameless man through so far POINTLESS CORRIDORS!"

It really wouldn't help my job that I had shouted, but at that moment, I really didn't give a damn. Then, the man turned to me and smiled sadly. I looked back confused.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, to inform you that you will not be continuing in this job. Today was a test, a test of patience, a test of acceptance, both of which you failed. Please follow the corridor back to the door and find another job."

I stared at him open mouthed, enraged. Deep down, I could see his point, I was not suited for this job. But Harry was waiting for me to tell him what happened to Sirius, so I gave one last attempt to find out.

"Fine, but please, for someone else's sake, do you know of a veil? That when people all through it, they disappear, and are dead? It should be here somewhere!"

"For you, the famous Miss Granger, I will say. That veil is an ancient object, one we have yet to understand. All we know, is that those who die, die painlessly, and still go to the afterlife, but with one difference. Those that remain behind in this world, if they are listening carefully enough, can hear the veil. They ca, if they listen even harder, here their own loved ones. Tell Mr. Potter this, please. know what transpired here that night. Tell him that that man is still here."

I gaped, them thanked him profusely. If he was telling the truth, Harry would be able to talk to Sirius again. If he was lying, Harry (assisted by Ron, I was sure) would track him down and most likely kill him.

Rushing back into the elevator, my mind whirled. Even though I had lost my job, I had discovered something far more important. I smiled to myself as I stepped into the sunshine outside, and apparated home. Maybe I could get a job in the Magical Creatures Department. I thought.


End file.
